The present invention relates generally to the art of planarizing a work piece against an abrasive surface. For example, the present invention may be used to planarizing a wafer, or thin films deposited thereon, in an improved wafer carrier with adjustable pressure zones and adjustable pressure barriers against a polishing pad in a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) tool.
The manufacture of many types of work pieces requires the substantial planarization of at least one surface of the work piece. Examples of such work pieces that require a planar surface include semiconductor wafers, optical blanks, memory disks, and the like. Without loss of generality, but for ease of description and understanding, the following description of the invention will focus on applications to only one specific type of work piece, namely a semiconductor wafer. The invention, however, is not to be interpreted as being applicable only to semiconductor wafers.
One commonly used technique for planarizing the surface of a work piece is the chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) process. In the CMP process a work piece, held by a work piece carrier head, is pressed against a polishing pad in the presence of a polishing slurry, and relative motion (rotational, orbital, linear, or a combination of these) between the work piece and the polishing pad is initiated. The mechanical abrasion of the work piece surface combined with the chemical interaction of the slurry with the material on the work piece surface ideally produces a planar surface.
The construction of the carrier head and the relative motion between the polishing pad and the carrier head have been extensively engineered in an attempt to achieve a uniform removal of material across the surface of the work piece and hence to achieve the desired planar surface. For example, the carrier head generally includes a flexible membrane that contacts the back or unpolished surface of the work piece and accommodates variations in that surface. One or more pressure chambers (separated by pressure barriers) may be provided behind the membrane so that different pressures can be applied to various locations on the back surface of the work piece to cause uniform polishing across the front surface of the work piece. The carrier head also generally includes a wear ring (sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cretaining ringxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cedge ringxe2x80x9d but hereinafter referred to without limitation as a xe2x80x9cwear ringxe2x80x9d) that surrounds the membrane and the work piece and that pre-stresses or pre-compresses the polishing pad to protect the leading edge of the work piece.
However, Applicants have discovered that the pressure distribution across the back surface of the wafer for conventional carriers is not sufficiently controllable. This is due to the lack of control of the pressure caused by the barriers on the back surface of the wafer. The barriers are important in controlling the pressure on the back surface of the wafer between internal chambers. Therefore, the ability to control the applied pressure across the entire back surface of the wafer is limited, thereby restricting the ability to compensate for anticipated removal problems.
An additional problem that limits the degree of planarity that can be achieved on the work piece surface is the discontinuity in pressure applied to the work piece and to the polishing pad at the gap between the work piece edge and the edge of the wear ring.
What is needed is a system for controlling the application of multiple pressure zones and the pressure from the barriers between zones across the entire back surface of a wafer and at the edge of the work piece during planarization.
What is also needed is a work piece carrier head that can be easily assembled that will allow for the control of the pressure in multiple pressure zones and to multiple pressure adjustable barriers.